


lightspeed by nein [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of lightspeed by neinWhen Keith was fifteen, Shiro was chosen, and he was left behind.





	lightspeed by nein [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lightspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487241) by [nein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nein/pseuds/nein). 



**Title** : lightspeed  
**Author** : nein  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Voltron: LD  
**Character** : Keith/Shiro  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : When Keith was fifteen, Shiro was chosen, and he was left behind.  
[A fic inspired by ほしのこえ | Voices of a Distant Star]  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487241)  
**Length** 0:40:13  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/lightspeed%20by%20nein.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded 12/6 to fix length, now fully working 40 min file.


End file.
